


Hell Sibling (Revised Version)

by silentwhisper002



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Half-Siblings, Mac and Sofia Don't Get Along, Mac is Kind of an Ass for a Bit, Mac's Half-Sister From Hell, MacGyver Season 2, Revised Version, Secret Family Member
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwhisper002/pseuds/silentwhisper002
Summary: Life is good for MacGyver, until it isn't.The Phoenix Foundation's latest mission takes a twisting turn of events when their target ends up being Mac's half-sister from Hell that he didn't even know existed, and due to her heavy background in crime, they don't exactly get off well. However, when a daunting group of organized crime falls onto their radar, she maybe the only chance they have at stopping them. Can the two set aside their differences, or will their constant resentment towards each other cost them innocent lives?(Set in the timeline of Season 2, before Cage's leave as I will never not ship Mac and Cage, sue me)If you recognize the from wattled, its because I posted the shitty first draft version there first. This is the revised edition. More chapters to come.)
Relationships: Samantha Cage/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. The Encounter

**MacGyver**

Angus MacGyver yawned and looked impatiently at his watch, wondering when this damn briefing was going to start. He’d been interrupted on this fine Thursday morning with an abrupt phone call about a level four emergency, and was growing restive as to why. 

Sharing his intense feeling of annoyance was the director of the Phoenix Foundation, Matty Webber. They’d been waiting on the others for the past fifteen minutes, and the shorter woman was clearly on the verge of losing her cool. 

She paced back and forth across the open room, circling around the black leather chairs that sat in pairs against the paneled glass walls. Mac was pretty sure that if she glared at the floor any longer, she’d burn a hole straight through it. 

Finally, after what had apparently felt like an eternity to a certain director, the door clicked open, and a very flustered looking Jack, Cage, and Riley entered the room. 

Matty finally ceased her pacing, pinning them all with a stern look. 

“Thank you for so kindly deciding to grace us with your presence.” Her dark gazed surveyed the team once more, and a look of confusion passed over her face. “And where the hell is Bozer?”

“Uh..he said he had some loose ends to tie up in the lab.” Riley answered. She sounded tentative, as though she feared Matty would claw her face off if she even spoke a single word. 

While that wasn’t the case, the director’s glare still hardened further. “I suppose we’ll have to start without him. We’ve wasted enough time already.” She replied, an edge to her voice.

Pivoting away from her team—with a roll of her eyes no less—she turned her attention to the once blank screen, now holding the image of a young blond with piercing blue eyes. Mac guessed that she couldn’t be more than twenty. A few lines of cryptic information were listed underneath the identification, but he was too far away to read them. 

“It seems that when Murdoc went and disposed of his little kubal, he forgot one.” Matty continued, motioning to the young woman on the screen. “Meet Spider.”

“Spider?” Riley snorted, “What kind of a name is that?”

“Regardless of her choice in title,” Matty directed the conversation away from Riley’s snide comment. “She’s been giving us quite a bit of trouble.”

“What do we know about her?” Cage spoke up. 

Matty glanced down at her tablet before addressing her audience again. “From what I gather, she’s no more than eighteen. She worked for Murdoc under something called “The Black Code”.”

“And she’s still associated with him?” Cage continued her questioning. 

Matty shook her head. “No. Apparently she’s since cut ties for unknown reasons. It seems she left before the mutiny. What we do know is that she’s dangerous. Some of our own have been caught in her claws. Let’s just say the aftermath was extremely unpleasant.”

“What kind of unpleasant are we talking here?” Jack inquired.

“Her last victim spent three months in the hospital.”

“So she’s a rouge.” Mac whispered under his breath. 

“Maybe not.” Matty responded, catching wind of his statement. “She’s been specifically targeting our people. Whether she’s under orders or not, Spider has a serious agenda, and it’s one that greatly threatens us.”

“So what do we do about it?” Cage finally addressed the elephant in the room. 

Matty fixed them with a meaningful stare. “Find her. Bring her in. I want to find out what kind of an operation she’s running against us.”

“I suppose that’s where I come in.” Riley grabbed her laptop, taking the seat closest to the table. “If she’s been going after us, then that means she’s lurking in the area. So if I can get into the security cameras around downtown LA…” She trailed off as her fingers typed furiously. 

“Got it!” 

Mac leaned in closer to see what Riley had found. Sure enough, it was her. The blond was exiting what looked to be an old office building shoved between a coffee shop and another sort of small business. 

“It looks like she’s been coming in and out of this place every day.”

Matty looked up. “Go.”

She didn’t have to say it twice. Grabbing what they needed for a fight, the team headed for their destination. 

* * *

Mac sat in the passenger seat of Jack’s low rider, feeling a bit cramped as his friend took up most of the space with his feet on the dash. 

“You do realize that we’re supposed to be working?” Cage criticized from the back, “You might want to try acting professional for once.”

Jack rolled his eyes, but took her advice and sitting properly this time, knowing better than to argue with the Australian. “Y’all are no fun.”

Mac shook his head, but was secretly thankful for the space he’d gained. His eyes traced the the pedestrians on the sidewalk going on about their day, as he searched for one figure in particular. 

Glancing down at his phone, he studied Spider’s distinct features. He figured that he was probably dreaming, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that she looked oddly familiar. 

_ “Though I think I’d remember if I’d ever casually met a serial killer.” _ He reasoned with himself. 

“I can’t believe this girl is only eighteen. Like, who starts a life of crime that early?” Jack wondered out loud. 

“Oh I’d say she started earlier than that.” Cage corrected him. “She’s been on just about every most wanted list in existence for the past two and a half years or so.”

“You’re serious?” Jack sounded genuinely surprised. “Geeze, where the hell are her parents?”

“Gone I’d assume.” Mac offered, keeping his eyes trained on the street. 

“I don’t get it though.” Cage continued. “Most of Murdoc’s recruits were fully grown men. So what could he want with a teenager?”

“Well whatever the reason,” Mac responded, “If she was working with Murdoc, then that at least tells us we need to stay on high guard. She’s not going to be easy to approach, or even catch for that matter.”

Jack only nodded, finally fixing his sights on the scene before them. 

“This place seems way too friendly for a killer.” He heard Cage say.

“That’s probably why she picked it. It’s the last place anyone would look.”

She glanced at him from her spot in the back, “A good strategy nonetheless, concealing yourself in the crowd.”

He was about to say something else, when he noticed Jack stiffen beside him. Glancing through the front window, he saw the door to their X-site open, and out walked the notorious target.

She looked every bit like your typical, unapproachable, teenage rebel, clad in a black leather jacket, black jeans, red shirt, and her long blond hair tied up. She walked for a few more steps before leaning up against the brick outside wall, and carelessly checked her phone, putting a hand to her forehead as though to block out the sun. 

“That’s our girl.” Jack said, exiting the vehicle.

Mac took a breath, and took the lead as they casually, but carefully approached the young woman who looked them up and down, her arms crossed. 

“Spider.” He tried, catching her attention. 

Instead of bolting like he half expected her to, Spider simply gave him a nonchalaunt look. “Get lost.” She replied in a harsh tone.

“Why?” He asked, wary of her lack of movement. As of right now they had her cornered, seeing as she hadn’t fled. But then again, this was Murdoc’s protegee. There was no room for underestimation. 

“All we want is to talk to you.” He figured the best thing he could do right now was keep her calm. The last thing they needed was to experience a taste of her violence. 

“I’m sure.” She laughed, her hand slowly creeping behind her back, brushing up against the belt she wore. Out of the corner of his eye, Mac could see Cage reaching for her weapon as well. 

“Now get lost.”

“Or what?” Cage growled, pointing her gun at Spider’s head. 

Spider simply raised an eyebrow and Mac could see why Murdoc had kept her around. She wasn’t afraid of anything. 

“You think I’m scared of your guns sweetheart?” Spider asked, drawing her own weapon, a gleaming silver knife with an embellished hilt. A wolfish smile graced her features, “If you want to dance blondie, then let’s dance.”

With incredible speed, she launched herself at Cage, who clearly wasn’t ready for the sudden attack and lost grip of her weapon. 

The two tumbled to the ground, but Spider managed to escape her grip. 

The assassin turned just in time to block Mac’s blow with a strangely flexible kick, before nimbly dodging out of Jack’s reach with a sort of aerial movement.

Landing easily on her feet, Spider tore full-speed down the sidewalk, Cage hot on her tail. 

The platinum blond fired a few shots, but the younger somehow remained untouched. 

Mac found himself even more impressed, and it only made him wonder what kind of training Murdoc had put her through. 

He swore she had to be inhuman.  If they continued on like this, Spider was no doubt going to out run them. 

Gaining even more speed, Mac took a literal leap of faith, and threw himself onto the girl, barreling her over with his full weight. 

Though what he wasn’t expecting, was for her to hook her leg around his own, and flip them so that he was pinned under her. He struggled, but her sheer force held him down. Spider was incredibly strong for someone of her slim figure and height. He had at least a good six inches on her, but she still managed to keep him down like it was nothing. 

Her icy gaze bore into him as she drew the knife again, and held it to his face. 

“Valiant effort Golden Boy, but not good enough.” She growled in a low, haunting tone. 

She was so close to him that he could smell the sweetness of her breath on his skin. 

But before she could slice the blade, her weight was torn from his body. 

He glanced up in time to see Jack holding her by the neck of her shirt.

However, Spider was clearly not done with them. 

She spun the fabric in his hands and sprung upwards, kicking out hard with both feet into the older man’s stomach. He fell back from the force, and she caught herself on her hands, walking her legs over her head to stand again.

Not giving the killer any time to recover, Cage came at her from the side. 

Spider ducked low and swept her legs out from under her, knocking the woman to the ground. 

She tried to escape again, but Mac, having been fully recovered, was quicker this time, and caught her in his grip. She bit down hard on his arm, but he endured the pain long enough to solidify the restraints around her wrists. 

She looked up at him, fire in her eyes, and snarled, revealing blood-stained teeth from the gash she’d created on his forearm.

Mac hissed in pain a bit as she continued to struggle against him, but ultimately they managed to contain her. 

Shoving her off to Jack, he leaned over and took in a breath, wiping the blood from his skin. 

He resumed his full height when he noticed Cage sidle up next to him. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, as they walked side by side back to their vehicle, “You took quite a few hits.”

He laughed sheepishly. “I’m fine, it was nothing I couldn’t handle. What about you? That was a nasty fall she caused.”

Cage shuttered, “I’ve had worse.”

Mac frowned, and knew she was thinking back to when she had almost drowned in that abandoned garage. 

“Look, on the bright side,” he started, “At least we’ve completed another successful mission.”

She cracked a small smile at his words of encouragement. “Yes. At least there’s that.”

  
  



	2. The Interrogation

**Spider**

Sofia MacGyver sat in a windowless white room with a clearly angered woman across from her. 

“Let’s begin by telling me your name.” The unfamiliar face, though she was sure she’d heard blondie call her Matty, began. 

“Spider.” Sofia replied shortly. 

“Your real name.”

“That’s classified.”

“Don’t start playing games with me.”

“Then I suggest you withdraw your pieces before it begins.”

Matty shot a look over to where the blond-haired man, whom she’d threatened to make sculpture art out of just hours earlier, stood by the door. 

He simply shrugged in response.

Turning her attention back to Sofia, she continued on with her interrogation. 

“If you won’t tell me your name, then let’s move onto who you work for.”

Sofia sat back, “Me, myself and I.” 

“How did you fall into the hands of Murdoc?”

She narrowed her eyes. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to give them what they already seemed to know. Besides, that part of her life was well over with, so it wasn’t like she was revealing any secrets. 

“He picked me up at a dance convention about three years ago. Said he needed a partner in crime. Someone who was fast, strong and flexible.”

“And why would he want you?”

Sofia shrugged. “I don’t know how he knew, but somehow he’d gotten word that I was looking for someone. He told me we could strike a deal. I join the chaos, and he helps me in return.”

Matty tilted her head, and Sofia knew she had her hooked now.

_ Good. _

“Who were you looking for?” 

Sofia simply answered, “My brother.”

“And he knew where your brother was?”

“No.” she responded, “But he knew who killed him.”

“Killed him?” Matty questioned, “You mean he’s dead.”

“Yes. Murdoc told me that he could train me. I’d be useful to him. He hated the people who murdered my brother just as much as I. He promised me revenge.”

“I don’t understand what any of this has to do with your attacks on the Phoenix Foundation.”

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know.” Sofia’s voice dropped a tone, indicating that she wasn’t playing anymore. 

“I really don’t.”

“Do you so easily forget the lives you take?”

“What are you saying? That the Phoenix killed your brother?”

Sofia snarled, leaning forward on the table, yet Matty didn’t seem to flinch. “I told you not to play dumb with me. You killed my brother, and now I’m here to return the favor. 

Matty sat back in her seat, taking in all that Sofia had just given her. “So that’s why you’ve been after us.”

“Precisely.”

“Then why cut ties with Murdoc if he was supposed to help you?”

“I had my reasons.” She dodged the question, not wanting to think about what the answer entailed. 

“What was your brother’s name?” The blond by the door interrupted her ‘conversation’ with Matty. 

Sofia looked the director straight in the eye, remaining silent for a few moments, before spitting the name at her.

“His name was Angus MacGyver.”

  
  



	3. Sister?

_ “His name was Angus MacGyver.” _

The room went silent, and Mac’s blood ran cold. How was that possible? He was an only child! She had to be joking. 

But an unsettling realization began to creep in as he studied her further. He now knew where he’d seen her face before. It was in his own reflection. 

His breath hitched in his throat, and he opened the door, exiting the room, mumbling a pitiful excuse as he went.

Once removed, Mac pressed himself up against the wall and put a hand to his forehead. 

Sister

_ Sister _ . 

The word ripped through him like a knife. 

This...this... _ monster _ , was his  _ sister _ . 

The very woman who’d threatened to carve him into pieces, was his blood, and she had worked for  _ Murdoc _ of all people. 

This was insane. He had to be dreaming. 

“Mac? Mac!” 

A panicked voice brought him out of his thoughts. 

Cage had appeared next to him while he’d been buried deep in his frenzy. “Mac, what’s wrong?” She asked, her voice heavy with concern. “You look like you’ve just seen a ghost. “

Mac shook his head, unable to form the words. “No, I—she’s—I’m—I can’t.”

“Slow down.” She stopped him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Tell me what happened.”

Mac was still unable to clear his thoughts, but somehow managed a reply. “That—that  _ thing _ inside there, is my  _ sister _ .”

**Sofia**

“I’m sorry,  _ what _ ?” Matty asked, as the man by the door briskly stepped out, muttering something about a printer needing to be fixed.

Sofia grimaced. “I said, his name was Angus MacGyver.”

Matty shook her head, “That can’t be right.”

She was genuinely confused now. “What do you mean,  _ that can’t be right?” _

The director pursed her lips into a thin line. “Spider, if who you claim your brother to be is true, then he isn’t dead.”

“You’re lying.” Sofia spat. “He  _ is _ dead and  _ you _ killed him. Murdoc told me so. He  _ showed _ me the evidence.”

“He tricked you.”

Sofia still wouldn’t believe it. “No.  _ No _ . He wouldn’t have lied. We were  _ partners _ , we  _ trusted _ one another. What reason would he have to lie?”   


Matty sighed. “Probably to turn you against the Phoenix, or use you as some type of leverage. He always did hate us, ever since we shut down one of his operations.”

“No. He wouldn’t lie.”

“Spider, the very man you’re defending has tried to kill your brother—who is still  _ very _ much alive _ —multiple _ times.”

“I still don’t believe you.” Sofia tried desperately to hold onto any sort of hope that she hadn’t fallen for a delusion. “You’re trying to trick me to save yourselves. I planned to go rather easy on you, but  _ this _ , planning to convert me to your lies? You’ve just upped the damage to much,  _ much _ worse.”

Matty got up, crossing the room, and carefully opened the door. She motioned for someone to come inside, and the man from before re-entered the room. 

He held a wild, panicked look on his face, his eyes darting from her to Matty, and back again. 

Matty turned to face him, speaking in a low, soothing voice, “I think you two need to talk.”

**MacGyver**

“She’s your  _ what?” _ Cage asked in disbelief.

“My sister.” He repeated. 

His friend looked just as bewildered as he felt. “But I don’t get it. If she’s your sister, then why did she try to kill you?”

Mac looked to the ceiling, and then back at Cage. “She didn’t know who I was. She thinks I’m dead, and the Phoenix are the ones who killed me. That’s what Murdoc told her at least.”

Cage opened her mouth as if to ask another question, when the door opened, and Matty poked her head out. 

“Mac, I need you back in here.  _ Now _ .”

Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside, a panicked look still plastered on his face. His eyes darted around as he tried to calm himself. 

Matty motioned towards what he assumed would be labeled as his half-sister of sorts. “I think you two need to talk.”

He was about to protest, but the director had already slipped out the door. 

MacGyver found himself staring into the cold, blue eyes of the assassin across from him, bound in chains. He was able to get a good focus on her this time. 

Her hair was much lighter than his, and her eyes a bit brighter, more of an oceanic shade than the rain-colored silver-blue of his own. However, the remblence was there. They were built the same way with matching sun-tanned skin, and everything from the shape of her face to the curve of her nose screamed MacGyver.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Recovering well I see?” Her tone was mocking. “After all, I did almost make sculpture art out of you.”

He narrowed his eyes. Could she really not see the resemblance too? “I’m sure you would have regretted your actions had you known who I was.” He fired back. He wouldn’t let her intimidate him, not after all she had done to deserve where she was. 

“And who  _ are _ you?” She asked, “No one of importance I assume?”

Mac met her cold stare with his own. “Quite the opposite actually.” His voice was steady and calm now, “My name is Angus. Angus MacGyver.”

Spider’s smile fell and her eyes froze over. He didn't think they could grow any harder now. “Bullshit.” She spat. 

Mac shrugged. “Call it what you’d like, but that’s my name.”

“Angus MacGyver is  _ dead _ .”

“Clearly not.” He retorted.

Spider was silent for a few moments as she stared, and he could see the recognition finally spark in her eyes. 

Then, something unexpected happened. 

Her face softened and the ice melted a little. “Is it really you?” Her voice had grown quiet and she sounded more like a lost child than the murderer she was. 

“It is.” he told her, the hardness in his own voice never wavering. 

He watched intently as her face changed from relieved to pained, before twisting back into the expression of a stone-hearted assassin. “So it’s true. He did lie after all.”

“Yes.”

“Hmm. I should have known.”

He scowled at her nonchalance. She’d just been informed that all her killing had been for nothing, yet this was her reaction? Did this woman really have no remorse?

“Regardless,” he continued, “hear this.”

Spider raised her gaze to meet his.

“We may be related in some twisted way, but I want absolutely  _ nothing _ to do with you. As far as I’m concerned, I have no sister. Especially one who is undoubtedly a  _ monster _ .” He felt a twinge of guilt at the pained expression that was etched on her face, but pushed it away as he turned to leave. He had made it clear that she was meaningless to him, and now there was nothing left to say.

“Wait.” She called after him. 

Mac stopped, but didn't bother to look at her.

“Don't you want to know  _ my _ name?”

He stiffened at the question, “No.”

But still, he waited a few more moments, figuring she’d tell him anyway. 

“It’s Sofia. Sofia MacGyver.”

Not wanting to hear anymore, Mac opened the door to the interrogation room, and left without a second glance.

  
  



End file.
